


Palące pytanie

by Grisznak



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ile musi upłynąć czasu zanim przeszłość na dobre stanie się przeszłością?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palące pytanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning question](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95618) by Erica Friedman. 



Światło słońca wpadało przez wysokie okna, rzucając czerwono - złotą poświatę na wnętrze pokoju. Niebo jaśniało barwą, którą ktoś mógłby określić jako diabelska, głównie dlatego, że była tak piękna; pomarańcz i złoto przebijały przez lawendowo niebieskie chmury, które sięgały horyzontu. Biały obrus, chińska porcelana z wonną herbatą w środku, były spowite delikatnym różem. Utena poruszyła się lekko, gdy odwracała swą twarz od słońca.

Anthy obserwowała czujnie jej oblicze, gdy wyprostowała głowę. To nie było w stylu Uteny, za cicho, tak... samotnie. Różowe loki rzucały cień na jej oczy, a efekt był niesamowicie irytujący. Anthy przełknęła ślinę, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi radosny ton.

\- Dobry wieczór - niemal zaśpiewała. Utena nie odwróciła głowy, ledwie skinęła dłonią na znak tego, że dotarło do niej. Anthy nie widziała w tym nic dziwnego.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała, jej głos był pełen skupienia. To także zupełnie nie pasowało do Uteny.

Anthy usiadła za stołem, naprzeciwko przyjaciółki, jej głowa kiwała się delikatnie, gdy wpatrywała się w nią. Po dłuższej chwili spytała:

\- Czy mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić?

Dłoń Uteny poruszyła się ponownie, niemal niezauważalnie. Obrus pod jej uchwytem ściemniał, w miejsce różu pojawiła się krwawa czerwień spowita ognistą purpurą.

Anthy nie powiedziała niczego. Utena usiadła na krześle i coś mruczała. Chwilę później powtórzyła to nieco bardziej wyraźnie:

\- To nic takiego.

Anthy czekała, spoglądając na twarz przyjaciółki siedzącej na przeciwko niej. Nie była w stanie pomóc; nie mogła. To nie mogło wyjść od niej. W końcu głowa Uteny uniosła się, by napotkać wzrok Anthy. Gdy niebieskie oczy odbiły się w zielonych, Anthy mogła ujrzeć gorączkę, ból chaos i smutek kłębiące się boleśnie za zewnętrznym murem spokoju Uteny.

\- Anthy - Utena zaczęła cicho i nagle zatrzymała się. Łzy wypełniły jej oczy i z trudem wypowiadała słowa - Anthy... czy to wciąż jeszcze boli? - wydawało się aktem niemal heroicznym wymówićte słowa i Anthy zmuszała się by nie zadrżeć na ich dźwięk. Powoli wyciągnęła swą ciemną dłoń by nakryć nią jasną przyjaciółki.

Palce delikatnie zetknęły się...

Był tam ból. Pomarańczowo - czerwono - biały, gorący, głęboki ból, kiedy ostrze cięło skórę, kość i mięso, przebijając nie tylko ciało i zatrzymując umysł w gorączce chłodu, porywając za sobą duszę i radość i ciskając jej w głębie piekieł. Towarzyszyło temu gryzące, potworne rwanie, kiedy każdy cal skóry był przekłuwany, chciwość, nienawiść, zazdrość, duma porywały każdy fragment i wbijały się weń, kawałek po kawałku, karmiąc się nim aż nie pozostało nic poza zgrozą i desperacją.

Straszliwe cierpienie towarzyszyło chwili, w której miłość i nadzieja były wyrywane z serca i umysłu raz po raz, aż nie było ani źdźbła nadziei, radość nie mogła uleczyć ran, nie było światła w ciemności, dźwięku w ciszy, jedynie przenikliwy płacz pragnień, które drzemią w tobie, drążąc, zawsze drążąc, i kłamstwa, które je żywią, i groza, która karmi ciebie.

W chwili, w której ginęli z twoim imieniem na ustach, była rozpacz; ich żywoty tonęły w akcie fałszywej brawury raz po raz, ich imiona i oblicza gasły, znikały razem, topione w łzach wylanych i nie wylanych za bezimienne legiony bohaterów, którzy zginęli podczas twej pogoni za czymś, o czym wiedziałaś, że nigdy nie istniało.

Był także strach, strach przed samotnością i przed jej brakiem, przed hałasem, spokojem, dniem, nocą, poruszaniem się i staniem w miejscu, strach przed utratą wszystkiego i strach, drążący, pozbawiający przytomności, dławiący strach przed zdobyciem wszystkiego co upragnione.

Obrus był splamiony ciemnymi kroplami zakrzepłej krwi. Anthy ujęła dłoń Uteny, gładząc ją, kreśląc ślady, linie, ścięgna tych, teraz pomarszczonych, ale wciąż wielbionych rąk. Tych samych dłoni, które niegdyś wyciągnięte zostały poprzez ból i szaleństwo by dać jej tę jedną, jedyną rzecz, której nie miała - zwykłą przyjemność ludzkiego dotyku. Rąk, które chwyciły ją wtedy, po latach, gdy spotkały się ponownie, rąk, które przyniosły jej radość - troskliwą, wyszukaną i wysublimowaną pasję.

Anthy sięgnęła czule, gładząc różowe włosy, odgarniając od wielbionej twarzy pasma siwizny, dostrzegając, naprężone jak linki ślady uśmiechu. Pamiętała dzień, kiedy spostrzegła upływ lat, który się na nich odcisnął i upiła się wspomnieniami dzieciństwa spędzonego pośród zamków i księżniczek, pozostawionych za sobą przecież nie tak dawno temu.

Pomyślała o własnych włosach, srebrnych nitkach pomiędzy ciemnymi lokami i mimo tych wszystkich lat, które je rozdzielały, Anthy uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie - powiedziała cicho, czekając aż na obliczu Uteny pojawi się uśmiech. - Ani trochę.


End file.
